1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication services systems and methods, and in particular, to telecommunication services systems and methods that enable the user to make payments as the user uses the telecommunication services. The systems and methods may also be employed to provide the user with specialized pricing options and other customized services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of telecommunication services to provide calling card accounts to customers. A customer receives account information in the form of a personal identification number (“PIN”) and a toll free access number that allows the customer to utilize the account. The accounts are generally one of two types: (1) a pre-paid account, which is an account with a pre-defined amount of usage paid for in advance by the customer; and (2) a usage-based account, which is an account that is billed on a periodic billing cycle according to usage during the billing period.
Pre-paid wireless (cell phone) service provides an illustrative example. Pre-paid wireless service enables customers to utilize the convenience of cellular and digital communications by establishing a prepaid account with a wireless telecommunication vendor. Typically, prepaid wireless cards, each card corresponding to a wireless services account, are purchased in preset denominations in a limited number of locations. The cards are issued in fixed value increments, for example, $20, $50 or $100. Each card provides the user with a specified amount of wireless calling dollars or minutes. After the initial allocation is exhausted (or before), the user can “recharge” or reload their wireless account usually by calling an 800 number, having a credit card handy, and either talking with a customer service representative (CSR) or using an automated system to charge additional minutes to the credit card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,545 discloses a method for effecting payment of goods or services. The method includes establishing an intermediary account and associating the intermediary account with a user account maintained by a vendor. The method permits the user to, e.g., pre-pay for telecommunication services.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,276 discloses a method for billing a value-added service call. Value-added service calls include calls that have traditionally been “800” or “900” number calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,055 discloses a system and method for charging a pre-paid wireless call user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,706 discloses a system and method for accessing the value associated with a pre-purchased amount of telecommunication time.
WO 01/82582 A2 discloses a communication billing system that provides interrelated processing of wireless service events and wire line service events.
WO 02/11422 A2 discloses a communication account system for dynamically providing communication accounts to communication devices for immediate transfer to users. The system includes a means of determining an amount of prepaid time for a communication.
The pre-paid systems such as those discussed above are burdensome to both the user and the telecommunication services provider. There is thus a need for a system and method for affecting payment for telecommunication services that enables a user to pay as the user uses the telecommunication services. There is also a need for a system and method that provides convenient payment options to the user.